From the existing art, methods are already known for archiving dental findings. In these methods, the dentist examines a patient and communicates the status and the finding to a dental assistant who enters the status or finding in a patient file, usually manually. This patient file can for example also be produced in special software.
DE 199 16 162 A1 discloses a dental laser system made up of a plurality of modules, the dental laser system having a read unit, a multimedia module, a scanner module, a protocol unit, and a speech control module. The speech control module can have a small microphone that for example can be integrated into a dental camera. Using the speech control module, comments can be added to the individually recorded images, which comments are subsequently archived and can be accessed later. The treating physician can also use the speech control module to input the treatment result, the treatment result being entered via a speech conversion program. The treatment results can subsequently be entered in record cards.
DE 10 2007 054 907 A1 discloses a method for the optical measurement of an object using a triangulation method by means of an optical recording device, a plurality of light sources and a plurality of diaphragm means being used in order to project a plurality of patterns onto the object simultaneously. For the measurement, advantageously a stripe projection method can be used, in which a pattern of parallel stripes is projected onto the object, and in this way a plurality of measurement points can be measured simultaneously.
In addition, archiving methods are known in which in additional video recordings of the relevant region in the oral cavity of the patient are recorded, and are manually assigned to the respective status or finding. Here, the video recording is usually actuated by actuating a switch on a dental camera, or a foot switch.
A disadvantage of this method is that if the dental assistant is inattentive, an incorrect assignment of the findings may occur. This can result in an error in treatment, or can require another examination of the patient.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a method that enables a reliable and time-saving assignment of single images, associated with a low outlay.